Irresistable 2
by rockygirl1
Summary: this is a fanfiction on the fanfiction irresistible please give it a chance. I have had permission from Isabella1948 so i'm not copying
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction on the fan fiction irresistible. Please excuse all mistakes because I sadly don't have a beta but if you want to be my beta please Pm me I would be really happy I own nothing the characters that are not from the Viewfinder are either mine or Isabella1948's.

ps. I tend to mix up American and British English sooo yeah.

Irresistible

_'Knock… knock… knock'_ Kirishima knocks on the door.

"Asami-sama the party has started and you and Takaba-san need to be there" at those words Asami and Akihito (reluctantly) stopped their make out session.

"I don't see why my father needs to throw a party because I am back. Wouldn't it alert his enemies and with the condition I am in we can't take risks."

"I agree with you though I do also get my benefits from this" (A/N: sorry if it doesn't make sense)

"Like what?" Akihito growled out.

"I get to show everyone who you belong to"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, CONTROL FREAK, PERVERTED YAKUZA!" Akihito had a healthy blush on his flawless face.

"Calm down" Asami said indifferent to Akihito outburst.

"Whatever, we better go."

**AT THE PARTY **

When they entered the room went quiet. Women whispered and giggled to each other. Men were thinking of a way to take advantage of this particular by either a business requests or having the spoilt daughters seduce Akihito and Asami. Akihito walked past a woman about his age whispering to her friend.

"Thats the man of my dreams. You don't get many young, attractive, wealthy men any more. Look at his Golden hair and hazel eyes a rare and beautiful sight."

"I agree" her friend replied nodding

Out of nowhere Jakuson appeared in front of Akihito, and a man was with him.

"Akihito this is Saki, Hideo he is a good friend of mine"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Saki." Akihito greeted and extended his hand and Saki took it without hesitation.

"No the pleasure is mine. If you don't mine I would appreciate if you to meet my daughter." He beckoned the woman that was whispering to her friend.

_"Alway taking advantage of people more wealthy then them"_

" This is my daughter Haruka she just turned 23."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and happy belated birthday " Akihito gave Haruka a friendly smile that made her blush. At the other side of the room Asami was no different women we're swooning over him and men trying to get his attention. He and Akihito were both irritated and to make it worse Asami's family and Mami showed. (A/N: Takeo and Asami's brother aren't that bad in my P.O.V)

"excuse me"

"excuse me" Asami and Akihito said to those who they were talking to and headed in the same direction to Meet the Asami family.

Mami left to boast about her 'engagement' with Asami to other women.

"Why are you here?" Asami asked looking coldly toward his family.

"I came to see Akihito. but I don't know what mom and dad are here for. " His mother was obviously up to something probably trying to get him and Mami closer.

_'pfft that will never happen.'_

Asami's farther spoke up. " Me and your mother have decided that we are going to stay with you for a month and get to know Akihito."

"What" Akihito nearly yelled

"Yay!" Kenta celebrated.

**this is all for now I unfortunately have limited time and I has to post this within 2-3 weeks. next time would you like me to write about Mami being chased by storm or Asami and Akihito going to the hospital for a check up.**

**again sorry for parts that didn't make sense or things to do with grammar I promise next time the chapter will be longer please review good and bad thing about this fan fiction and if you have any ideas pm me and I can write them for you**


	2. Chapter 2

**I chose to continue with the party seen and the write the next two scenes. AND COME ON PLEASE REVIEW. but those who have reviewed thank you. **

** "** That's Asami Ryuuchi he is extremely handsome and successful I heard that he is single maybe I'll get a-" the woman was stopped mid sentence when a random woman came up behind her. (a*1)

" No you wont why would my fiancé be interested in you." it was Mami all women stood there staring at her so intensely that you would have thought their eyeball would detach from their sockets.

"What I don't believe you" the woman refused to believe what she just heard. Mami turned and walked the direction of which Asami's mother stood. the women behind her gave satisfied smirks they knew she was lying. Their smirks turned into frowns when they saw her walking towards them with Asami's mother.

" So Mami what have these women done?" Asami's mother's voice was calm but it sent shivers down their spines.

" That woman, 'she pointed her long finger at her' is trying to take Asami from me" All the women froze the were completely shocked.

_'I cant believe a bitch like her can.. can ...can get such a handsome man.'_

"Alright young ladies I advise you to not o near my son or else."

At the other side of the all Asami could see his mother and Mami talking to a group of young women. 'T_his means bad news' _He made his way towards them avoiding patron that were trying to get his attention.

"Mother,' he greeted when he got their' May I asks what you and Mami are doing."

" You must be Mami-san's fiancé." the woman said trying to save face.

" Excuse me Mami is NOT my fiancé" all eyes turned to Mami.

"But your mother-" the woman didn't even have a chance to finish her statement.

"Oh my mother had arranged for me to Mami but I have refused and have no intention to make her my bride." Mami was completely humiliated and Asami's mother was beyond furious. Asami walked away from the scene with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry his lover wont he able to bare hi any children so when the time comes he'll have no choice but to marry you." Mami thought about it for a while the sh had an idea.

'_If I use and Aphrodite on Ryu an seduce him and we make love when I get pregnant he will have no choice but to marry me.'_

"You are right mother there is always tomorrow."

Akihito was talking to more patron and making promises on business deals etc etc for some unknown reason he turned to face the entrance there he saw his friends Kou and Takato.

'_What the hell are they doing here'_ Akihito silently panicked. At the other side of the hall Kou and Takato spotted Akihito.

"Hey isn't that Akihito he looks good in a suit." Kou whispered.

"Yeah, and I thought that we were going to get this scoop but Aki has already beat us to it." Takato Laughed to cover his disappointment. (A*2)

"But Akihito doesn't have his camera with him." Kou pointed out.

"Well lets see what he is up to."

"AKI-CHAN!" Akihito cringed at the volume of Kou's voice. Then he gritted his teeth.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that." He growled out.

"Yeah, yeah what ever any way come one why can't you let us have the scoop for once."

"The scoop?" _'what scoop what are they- oh the fact that Jakuson son is alive I should have know"_

_"_ What you don't know about Jakuson's son I still ali-" Takato didn't even finish his sentence When Akihito's father came up behind them.

" Son would you like to introduce me to your friends." Jakuson rested his hand on his sons shoulder. Takato and Kou stood the with there mouth hanging.

" Close your mouths guys your gonna catch flies. Dad these are my two best friends Takato and Kou." Jakuson extended his hand and shook their before leaving.

" Aki-chan why didn't you tell us that you are the son of jakuson!" Akihito only raised an eye brow indicating that they can figure out the reason by them selfs.

"Because of our reactions right?" Akihito only nodded.

" We'll I guess we shouldn't tell the media either."

"Yeah sorry you to"

"It's Okay any way we've got a few hour before the party ends let's drink our asses off" Akihito couldn't help laughing But then he remembered that he was pregnant and couldn't drink or it'll affect his baby.

'_I hope they don't notice that I'm not drinking '_

**After The Party**

Asami and Akihito are lying down in the bed. " That was so boring until Takato and Kou showed up. So did any thing interesting happen to you? Though doubt it "

" Actually some interesting did happen. Mami and my mother were spreading rumour of our engagement so I had to sort them out ." ( he's talking about His and Mami's.)

" That bitch why can't she understand that you mine." Akihito yelled when he realised what he had just said he cover his mouth and turned bright red. Asami Chuckled at Akihito's bold declaration.

" Thats right and you are mine." He leaned in and captured Akihito's soft lips.

**sorry i wasn't able to write about the Doctor scene but I have finished the party so the next chapter they are going to the doctor **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I forgot to explain the authors notes 1: The female characters had no important role in the rest of the story. 2: I don't know Takato and Kou's real jobs so they are photographers in mine. 3: I don't Know Akihito mothers name yet so yeah. **

**P.s there'****ll be a bit or a lot of OOC from Asami and Aki. Sorry. **

**PP.S MY best friend is my editor so no more typos yay **

* * *

"Come on Ryu we have to go!" Akihito yelled from the bottom of the stairs an amused Asami gracefully waked down the stairs.

" Kitten we have two hours before we go, why don't we make good use of that time?" Asami whispered into Akihito ears sending shivers down Akihito's spine.

" Ryu it takes an hour to get to Tokyo from here and we have and extra hour to go to the penthouse so I can get some stuff. Then when we find out the gender of the baby we can go to baby stores to buy things for it."

" Your still calling our baby it? Mommy?." Asami raised a brow.

"No it's just a habit to call a baby I don't know the gender of 'it' and stop calling me that!" Akihito screamed in frustration.

" Where are you two going?" They turned around to see Jakuson standing at the doorway.

" We're going to the hospital to find out the gender of the baby." Asami answered flatly, he still didn't like Jakuson but he tolerated him just for Akihito.

'_Aki is the only one that can make me do things like this.' *sigh* _

_"_ That's excellent tell me as soon as you get the results" Jakuson exclaimed "I'm going to spoil my grandchild rotten." Jakuson added with joy.

" Ok daddy bye!" Akihito kissed his father's cheek before walking out the door. Akihito and Asami sat in the back seats in his expensive SUV talking about whether they should say at Akihito's fathers place when the child is born or other things.

" Asami-sama we have five minutes till we get to the penthouse" Souh informed then turned his full attention to the road.

" Ne Ryu" Akihito whispered.

" What is it?" Asami asked to anyone it would have sounded cold but he was new at the showing affection without sex, bodyguards or money thing.

'_He doesn't have any doubts about being a parent does he?'  
_

" You know after I give birth to the little one umm... would you like another kid?"

'_What a relief.' _

" Akihito you would have gotten pregnant even if I didn't want another kid. But I have been an only child for part of my life and I admit it was lonely though nothing compared to you so our kid does deserve to have a brother or sister."

" I bet we are going to have a boy." Akihito said with confidence.

" Oh why do you think that?" Asami was amused.

" Because We are both men and because of our genetics it's likely the baby will be a boy," Akihito replied smugly.

" Ok, why don't we make a bet if it's a boy you win if it is a girl I win." Asami smirked he never lost a bet before especially to Akihito.

" So what the prize?" Akihito was now curious.

"The loser has to do what the other says for a week."

"You're on. Prepare to be my slave for the next week." Akihito Challenged.

" You are aware that I have never lost a bet to you what makes this time any different." He was enjoying toying with his adorable kittens head.

"... Well what ever."

"Asami-Sama we're here." Souh called from the front. Kirishima and Souh never got tired of listening to their boss's love quarrels. And even though Akihito was sometimes difficult he always kept them on their toes this the best job one could have (in their opinion)

* * *

**INSIDE THE PENTHOUSE**

"So what were you looking for?" Asami asked curiously. Then Akihito pulled out his camera from behind their bed.

'_I should have guessed.'_

"I'm getting some clothes and my camera of course." Akihito grinned.

"Why you already got some clothes at your fathers mansion and a whole camera collection."

"Well I want you to take a picture of the baby when it- he or she is born because that camera I worked hard to get instead of asking my dad to buy it that's why it precious."

"Know that you've got your things what do we do we still have 50 minutes till the appointment unless you think we can fit in a round or two."

"No you said no sex so keep to your word, but if the doctor says we can you can have some after." Akihito's whining turned seductive.

"Then what do you want to do." Asami leaned down and licked Akihito's ear, Akihito yelped in surprise.

"We can go to the office I kind of have to tell them I'm taking some time off." Akihito suggested as a healthy blush formed on his face.

" Ok I'll have Souh take you there." Asami agreed, he was satisfied with Akihito taking of work just for him.(And the kid of course.)

"Why can't you come with me."

"Because if I came with you it would alert my enemies that I have a lover and because I care about you there's more of a chance that you will be kidnapped." Asami confessed.

" Thank you for telling me you care, Bastard." Akihito looped his arms around Asami's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Asami put his hand at the back of Akihito's head to deepen the kiss, he ran his tongue along the bottom off Akihito's lips. Akihito willingly allowed the drug lord access to his mouth. Akihito then pulled back and Asami looked at him puzzled at his action.

" If I don't stop know I doubt we'll be able to get to the appointment." Akihito pointed at his and Asami's erections.

* * *

**In The Jakuson Mansion**

''Excuse me Jakuson-San may I ask where my son is." Asami's mother asked in a rather polite way though she had no respect for him for letting his son become her sons mistress.

" He and Akihito went to the Doctor for Akihito's for appointment. Why do you ask.?"

" Oh no reason I thought that my son would spend more time with us but never mind that what wrong with Akihito." Asami's mother pretended to be concerned about Akihito's Wellbeing.

"No nothing wrong I hope. Just good news." Jakuson chuckled before walking away.

'_If my perfect son and that brat get a surrogate my plans are foiled what can I do to stop this...'_

* * *

_**AT THE OFFICE**_

Just as Akihito walked in the whole room went silent.

"Takaba (remember they don't know his real name.) we all thought you died at a stake out where have you been because you've been missin' are sells are going down." His editor yelled at him every one in the room started laughing and his co-workers murmured things like 'it's impossible to kill him' or that's 'Takaba for you suddenly goes missing the shows up out of nowhere'.

"No I was kidnapped but everything's fi-"Akihito stopped. _'Shit I shouldn't have said that_'. Akihito tried to change his sentence but it was too late.

"What you got kidnapped." Mitarai said in a fake concerned tone.

"Yeah my dad found out that I was still alive and he dragged me back home and I'm not telling you the story." Akihito snapped he knew what Mitarai was trying to do.

"So Akihito what are here for?" His editor cutting knowing that if their little quarrel carried on Akihito will have no problem kicking Mitarai in the balls. ( He would actually slice them off with the knife he currently has in his back pocket.)

"I came here to tell you I'm taking some time off sooo... Yeah see you guys in a year." Akihito turned around on walked to the door before anyone could say something.

"That's it were doomed." The editor yelled and placed His hands on his head.

* * *

**JUST OUTSIDE THE OFFICE **

"Ta...Jakuson-sama we have 15minutes till your appointment and it takes 10minutes to get there so I suggest we go." Souh Informed Akihito As the walked toward the car park.

"Oh yeah let's go." Akihito hopped into the SUV and the sped off to the hospital.

* * *

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Asami was already at the hospital sitting in the waiting area. Pregnant women whisper to each other about things like who or where is his lover or his lover was just a slut that got pregnant and their just finding out if it's actually his.

" Ryu how long have you been here?" Akihito asked when he got to the waiting area.

" I've been here for ten minutes." Asami replied stoically.

" Takaba Akihito! Room 54" the nurse called them. Asami and Akihito went to room 54 but not with out being stared at.

* * *

" Hello Takaba-san it is nice to see you again. I believe you are here for your check up and to find out the gender of the baby." He said looking down on his file.

" Yeah" Akihito replied timidly.

"Ok lie down on the bed over there while I get the ultra-sound scanner set up." The doctor pointed at the bed and Akihito Made his way the bed. " Your in luck the gel is warm." The doctor put on his gloves and then smeared the gel all over Akihito's stomach.

" It feels weird." Akihito commented.

" Ok there is the baby." The doctor pointed at the foetus on the screen.

" Can you tell us the gender?" Asami asked.

" It's a baby boy." Akihito smiled and tears of joy ran down his face and not because he won the bet. Asami rested his hand on Akihito's shoulder.

" So we were wondering is it okay if we had sex while Akihito is pregnant?" Asami said with such a straight face that Akihito nearly laughed and the doctor turn as red as a Tomato.

" umm yes you can unt-til T-Takaba-san is 7 m-months." The doctor stuttered obviously not use to saying thing like this especially to a male couple that had the power to make him lose his job and never find another.

" Thank you. Ryu I think we better get going." Akihito was starting to feel awkward.

* * *

**IN THE SUV ON THE WAY HOME**

Akihito was on his phone talking to his father.

"Daddy the baby is a boy!" Akihito was practically screaming on the phone.

" That's great news. Any way Akihito have you told Asami's parents About your son?"

" No we're waiting for the right time I have to go bye."

* * *

**AT MITARAI'S HOUSE**

_Tap, tap, tap. _Mitarai typed and scrolled through his computer searching for Takaba Akihito.

_'Interesting there seems to be no record of Takaba except his occupation and date of birth. hmm.'_

On the screen there were other people named Akihito Mitarai accidentally clicked on Akihito Jakuson. There was a picture of Takaba Akihito and a small amount of information About Akihito Jakuson.

*GASP*

"Takaba how nice of you to give me a scoop" Mitarai grin deviously

* * *

**Yay I have finished this chapter. next chapter Asamis mother finds out that they had a surrogate and is wondering why they cancelled it and Mami gets chased by storm. I'll enjoy writing that.**

**peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hope you are enjoying my story so far. thanks for reviewing and so on so yeah. this maybe short cuz I am drowning in work and I haven't slept properly in forever. AKA a week. Ps small amount of OCC from Asami**

**7am **

Akio was snooping around Asami's office (given to him by Jakuson) looking for any flaws on Akihito, Then she stumbled across a file labelled 'Akihito'.

_'Well well what have I found.' _She walked out of the room with the file and went to her room to read it.

* * *

Akio '_What no this surrogate will ruin my plan of Ryuichi marrying Mami.' _ The door open and Takeo walked in as Akio tried to hide the file, but it was too late Takeo had seen it.

" What are you hiding behind your back." He pointed at the file.

" We don't know anything about Jakuson Akihito! He could be using our son." Akio tried to make up an excuse for snooping but she couldn't fool her husband.

" Ryuichi is smarter then that he can tell if someone is using him the boy wouldn't be able to get away with anything because Ryuichi is with him every second of the day." Takeo sighed. Akio was still determined to pick up dirt on Akihito and make her son marry Mami.

_'The reason I want my children to choose who they want to marry is because I want them to be happy' _Takeo thought to him self.

* * *

Akihito woke up when the morning sun hit his eye lids. He turned his head to face his lovers sleeping face he leaned in a kiss Asami with out thinking he pulled back only too be greeted by Asami's amused gaze.

" Good morning Akihito enjoying your self?" Asami chuckled.

"N...No. What ever good morning bastard." Akihito stuttered he didn't see the point in arguing it only meant that Asami had got to him. Akihito had the sudden urge to vomit he jumped out of the bed and ran into his private bathroom and threw up his guts into the toilet. Asami knelt down beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly. When Akihito finished emptying his stomach he went to the sink and brushed his teeth.

"uurg.. I cant wait until this is over." Akihito groaned in frustration.

"Calm down it will be over soon then it will happen again and again until you cant get pregnant." Asami was making fun of Akihito as well as telling the truth with their nightly routines there was no denying it.

"What ever we have to change and go down for breakfast." To say Aki was pissed was an understatement.

* * *

Asami's family, Akihito and his father were sitting around the dark expensive red wood table. (Akihito sitting on his lovers lap obviously.) Lots of different types on food layed on the table eggs, sausages, melons etc. Akihito started making another concoction this time omelette mixed with chocolate sauce and bread sticks Akio looked at Akihito's creation with disgust.

" Dude are you seriously gonna eat that." Kenta pointed at Akihito's 'food'.

" Yes even though I wouldn't eat it I'm craving it so..." Akihito sentence faded of. They all looked at Asami and Jakuson for an answer but didn't get any. once Akihito some how managed to finish eating he jumped off the yakuza's lap.

"I am going to ride Strom" He said before tuning around and heading to the stables.

" Are you talking about your horse I'll come." Kenta yelled almost as excited as a child when taken to a candy store.

* * *

Storm was calmly eating his breakfast. He heard foot steps and lifted his head from his food to see who is was. The first person to enter was a tall man with black hair and golden eyes very similar looking to the man that got his master/friend pregnant, By instinct he bucked and whined to scare the intruder and it worked the man seemed nervous but didn't run he turned his head and saw his master/friend and instantly calmed down when Akihito stroked his mane.

" Wow you horse is amazing though a bit violent." Kenta ogled at the stallion.

" Yeah he gets like that around strangers but don't worry know he know he can trust you Storm wont do that again. Wanna ride him?"

" Yeah but... umm I don't really know how to ride." Kenta nervously scratched the back of his head.

"No worries I'll teach you." Akihito Chuckled. He saddled up storm and led him to the field.

* * *

**Inside the mansion.**

Mami had bribed on of the maids to put an aphrodisiac in Asami's food and drink when they eat dinner in the evening.

" If you breath a word of this to anyone I'll make sure you lose your job and will never be able to get a job again."she threatened the middle aged woman. just the Akio walked in.

"Mami I need to speak with you." Akio said in a calm but serious tone. Mami shivered did Akio hear their conversation? Was she now in trouble? her heart started beating at a rapid rate. Akio turned her attention to the maid and told her to leave.

* * *

**Sorry I cant write more the computer wiped almost every thing so that the rest of this scene will be in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry_ for not updating in a while I hope you are all enjoying the story so far._**

**_fact of the day did you know that chainsaws were originally designed for child birth. _**

**Ps I am feeling mean to humiliation for Mami in one day**

* * *

_Mami had bribed on of the maids to put an aphrodisiac in Asami's food and drink when they eat dinner in the evening._

_" If you breath a word of this to anyone I'll make sure you lose your job and will never be able to get a job again."she threatened the middle aged woman. just the Akio walked in._

_"Mami I need to speak with you." Akio said in a calm but serious tone. Mami shivered did Akio hear their conversation? Was she now in trouble? her heart started beating at a rapid rate. Akio turned her attention to the maid and told her to leave._

* * *

"Mami as you know already your fiancé is going to marry that... That boy and we can't allow that so to get Ryuichi to marry you we have to get you pregnant with his child."

Mami smiled deviously she had the perfect plan.

"Akio I know what to do I have told one of the maids to put and Aphrodite into Ryu's food making it easier to seduce him."

"It is a good plan but I don't think that the maid will be willing to betray the Jakusons. You will have to do it your self." Mami nodded her head in agreement. the walked out of the room and changed the subject to the scenery of the wedding.

* * *

**Outside in the fields **

Kenta is on Ace while Akihito is on Storm they were setting up jumps when the Asami's, Mami and Jakuson walked out. Asami (Ryuichi) stood by the fence watching his brother and Akihito who hadn't noticed he was there.

"Ok when you jump try to stay calm and don't worry about anything the horse while do the rest but they won't jump if you are nervous." Akihito explained while setting up the jump. Kenta nodded but was still unsure. ( True fact the horse thing)

"Yeah; but you go first."

"Sure no problem." Akihito mounted Storm then cantered to the firsts jump and executed that jump gracefully.

* * *

**Mami's POV**

_He smiled when Jakusons son jumped that easy fence_( Actually it is hard Akihito only made it look easy) _... If I do that Ryu will smile and praise me and forget about that phase he is in._

* * *

** Normal POV**

Kenta stood with him mouth open staring at Akihito.

''You make it look sooo easy!'' Kenta whined

"Well if I can do it you ca-" Akihito was interrupted with embarrassing noises from his stomach. '_Oh great now you have to' _He turned around and saw a bucket close by he ran over to it and spilled out his insides it to is. Then there was a hand rubbing his back to calm him down he didn't have to look to know it was Ryuichi. Kenta was surprise for a second when Akihito ran away like that then he saw his friend hunched over vomiting only then did he notice his brother as he went to comfort Akihito.

"Is he-"

"He is fine." Ryuichi interrupted Jakuson and the other Asami's walked over.

"I think that is enough riding for now Akihito you should go inside. They all walked inside the mansion not knowing that they have been watched.

* * *

Every one had gone inside except Mami she was determined to ride Storm.

"This shouldn't be hard." She walked over to the horse and tried to mount Storm but Storm didn't trust her so he refused to let her mount she tried again and again for 5 more times before she had enough and slapped Snow Storm on his nose. Bad move. Storm walked away from her a couple of steps before turning around and charging and her. A soon as her brain registered what was going on she let out an ungodly banshee like scream before running faster then any woman in high heels.

**So I will be mean and stop here but the next update will be in 2-3 weeks good by peace**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for writing a short chapter last time. I am writing these stories for you guys so tell me if you have any ideas. I am human and I do get writers blocks This chapter will have my first lemon ever dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun please have mercy TT^TT ok I am done with my weird moment **

**PS OOC FROM AKI AND ASAMI.**

* * *

Mami 's scream was heard through out you would be surprised how many windows were shattered. All the guards, maids and the Jakusons and Asami's rushed outside to see what has happened. when they came out guns were up and a giant first Aid kit was being dragged by one of the maids they then saw Mami being chase some of then laughed other were smirking the rest were shock Kenta was rolling on the floor laughing as if he was having a seizer.

"What the hell did she do?" Akihito screamed it was true that Storm did occasionally attack be it was usually a kick to ward them off if he felt threatened .

"She didn't do anything it is that beast it should be put down." Akio stated sourly. Akihito rolled his eyes before putting his fingers in his mouth and letting out a loud whistle. Storm stopped chasing Mami and trotted over to Akihito. When he got to Akihito's side of the field he nuzzled Aki's hand then suddenly Mami ran in there direction.

"Ryu that horrible beast attacked me shoot it, shoot it!" She practically screamed she was a complete mess and surprisingly she looked better the she did before. Akihito clenched and unclenched his fists even though he knew Ryuichi had no attraction to Mami he was still jealous. Asami grabbed Mami's waist before yanking the leech off of him and gave her a glare that made her back off.

"Lets go dear and cleaned up you are a mess." Akio lead Mami to the mansion.

"Okay..." Akihito said then there was an awkward silence. they all went inside to continue with what ever they were doing.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

_'Ok all I have to do now is put the Aphrodite into Asami's food which one is it' _Mami's eyes laid onto Akihito's food.

'_Ok this food is different to all the others Ryu can be picky with his food so it must be this one.' _she put in half the bottle into the food. (The bottle was an inch big)

"Excuse be Ma'am but why are you here?" Mami whipped around to see a maid standing behind her.

"Umm nothing I was just seeing what we were eating tonight." Mami stuttered. The maid wasn't convinced but didn't question any further, She put the food into the food trolley and left the room Mami in tow. The maid laid all the food on the table in front of them and put the food Mami put the Aphrodite inside in front of Akihito.

_'WHAT!. No No No this cant be happening.' _Mami was panicking inside as Aki took his fork and took his first few bites of food. There was a clatter all eyes where on Akihito his face was flushed and he was panting. Ryuichi grabbed his chin and pull Aki closer to him.

"An Aphrodite has been put in his food call sensei." Asami said calmly as he lifted Akihito of the chair like a bride. 15minutes later sensei arrived at the Jakuson estate. Akihito was lying on his bed extremely hot with his father passing back end forth outside his room.

"Ok Tak- Jakuson-san take this and you with vomit the Aphrodite out but some of the Aphrodite is already in your system so I cant do anything about that if anything about that. So I advise you keep reliving yourself until it is out of your system." Sensei said while examining Akihito and giving him the ''medicine''.

"What are the affects to the baby?" Asami asked he didn't have any expression on his face but it was obvious that he was worried for his unborn child's health.

"If Jakuson-san had ingested anymore of the Aphrodite the maybe it may have affected the foetus but their is nothing to be worried about." Sensei explain while packing away Sensei announced he was leaving and Jakuson thanked him.

* * *

**Lemon scene**

Asami was finally alone with Akihito; who was currently craving nothing be sex.

"Ryuichi it's to hot." Aki sat to and started to remove his clothes. Asami crawled over him and pulled Akihito in to a passionate kiss.

"R...Ryu I w-want you inside me." Akihito practically begged.

"Kitten you cant have all of me inside you have to be more pacific." Asami teased. Akihito groaned in frustration, He hated it when Asami teased his sexually.

"I want that,' Akihito pointed at Asami's cock. '' deep inside me." Akihito said before grabbing his lovers semi-erect cock and began to stroke the hardening length. Asami grabbed Aki by the waist and flipped him over so that his lovers delectable ass was facing him.

" Patients if I don't prepare you, you will tear." Asami whispered while he slipped a finger into his pregnant kittens twitching entrance immediately hitting Aki's prostate.

"AAHHH!" A loud screams of pleasure filled the room as Asami continued to play with Akihito's sweet spot.

"You bastard if you... urgh .. don't stop I will." Akihito was cut of by his earth shattering orgasm. He lay on his bed limp with bright tear filled eyes ( From the pleasure he had just been receiving) His cheeks pale pink that seamed to glow in the moonlight. Plump scarlet lips that women would kill to have. That was all it took to drive Asami over the edge. Asami lowered himself down next to his pregnant bride and said."

"Akihito I am going to enter you."

" don't say such embarrassing things... Ahh" Asami swiftly enter Akihito and waited for his lover to adjust to his size. Aki gave a small nod and Asami began with slow shallow thrust.

'_Shit he is tighter then the day I first fucked him'_

"That's because you shoved my fill up my ass before you shove you gigantic cock inside me." Akihito replied then did Asami realise he had spocken aloud.

"Ahh... Ryu don't stop harder ... deeper." Asami started to pick up his pace, soon he was pounding Akihito in to the mattress. Aki screamed and release endless silky ropes of cum onto his and Asami's chests a few thrusts later Asami finally had his release.

"What!" Akihito screamed when he felt his 'husband's' hot hard cock inside of him.

"Akihito we haven't had sex in weeks it is only natural to have a few round." Akihito couldn't argue all he could do was moan as Asami fucked him till the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**yeah I know it was a horrible lemon scene ok know I have got that out of the way the next chapters will have lots more drama but I wont be updating in a while because I have to concentrate on my other stories.**


End file.
